My Love for You
by Stratagirl
Summary: How will Dark reveal his feelings to Daisuke? It's a DarkxDaisuke story. It's a one shot and my first ever one shot, be gentle :D lol. Enjoy! : I Changed the Rating to T : Enjoy everyone! :


This story is for Sweetums128neo :) It's a early or late, whichever you prefer, bday gift :) It was all thankx to you that this story was even written. I don't know how but you inspired me somehow to write a D.N. Angel fanfic, a D.N. Angel DarkxDai fanfic, and for that I thank you very much:) I hope you enjoy and if you want a lemon to this let me know :D I have never ever done a lemon before but they say "there is a first time for everything" :D So I will try to write one if you want one :) HAPPY EARLY/LATE BIRTHDAY Sweetums128neo:) And I hope everyone enjoys this story too, take care all and have a great day! waves to everyone happily:) Warning! If you don't like malexmale cuddleing or loving each other then please turn back but if you do please continue and enjoy:) ohh yeah! I do not own Daisuke and Dark :)

My Love For You

Daisuke sat in class, trying to focus on his professors lecture, though he loved his classes in college and loved his art and working on art there was a certain person on his mind and he had been on Daisuke's mind since lastnight before bed.

Flashback...

_"Daisuke...I..." Dark sighed wanting to tell Daisuke his feelings for the young tamer, but found it was harder than he thought. _

_"What Dark? Are you okay? You sound like there is something on your mind." Daisuke said as he got out his night shirt, since he had already put on his pj pants. _

_"Daisuke I just wanted to tell you that..." as Dark was soo close to revealing his feelings to his little Dai, Daisuke's mom yelled up the stairs to her son. _

_"Daisuke! Do you need anything while your father and I are out tonight?!"_

_Daisuke, sighed, he was soo close to hearing what the purple Angel was going to tell him. His mom, like always, had a thing for bad timing, though she didn't know it. He loved his mother dearly but when it came to someone like Dark she could pick the worse times to ask him if he needed anything. _

_Dai sighed and yelled back down the stairs to his mother "No mom! I don't need anything, thank you though!" He did need something, acually someone, he needed Dark, needed his touch on his skin and his hot breath on his face, he wanted to feel Dark touch him, anywhere and everywhere. _

_"Dark, you were saying." Daisuke had already gotten his shirt on and was making his way up his latter to his bed. _

_"It's okay Daisuke, I'll tell you later, goodnight, sweet dreams Daisuke" Dark almost whispered to Daisuke, it was as if Dark has been there, sitting by him and had leaned in and whispterd it in his hear every soo softly. _

_"Okay Dark, goodnight." Daisuke layed down in his bed and went to sleep."_

End of flashback...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was soo focused on what Dark had said the night before _"...sweet dreams Daisuke"_ Dark had never told Daisuke to have sweet dreams before. He didn't realize that that professor was asking a question til another student answered it and then the bell rang. Daisuke sighed and gathered his things to make his way home, that class was his last class and Daisuke was glad for that, now he could go home and ask Dark what he was wanting to tell him, he was dieing to know, he was hopeing for some kind of confession of love, but then the world would be cruel and deny him that one wish, or would it.

* * *

Daisuke had just entered the door and was glomped by his mother, though this happened a lot Daisuke was surprised for the fact that he had a certain purple haired theif on his mind, in fact Dark had been on his mind all day long, throughout all his classes and even lunch! Not even the Harada twins had this effect on him! He had it really bad and he knew it, he had wanted to tell Dark how he felt about him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he didn't know if it was because he was scared or was just nervous to hear Dark's reply to his confesson of his love for the theif. 

"Ahh!...mom! Hello to you too" Daisuke replied dully. Daisuke just didn't seem as chipper as he usually did after school, today was different because today he was both excited and nervous to hear what Dark had to tell him, he had been waiting all day long to get home and talk to Dark. For some odd reason though Daisuke felt that Dark's presence wasn't around, inside his mind, his body and soul. This was odd, considering he could at least sense the theif sleeping or doing something inside his body, inside his mind.

On his way up to his room he paused on the stairs, "Dark, you there...Dark where have you gone. I can't sense you any more" The red head just dropped his head as if something terrible just happened. He couldn't get a hold of Dark and didn't know why!

Daisuke looked up as he made his way to his room and whispered "what happened to you Dark...I need you...here...with me...always." After Daisuke got in his room and closed his door he went over to his couch and sat down and just brough his knee's up to his face, he was lonely, soo very lonely, he was soo use to Dark's presence in his mind and body and now that he couldn't feel it anymore he didn't know what to do, go to his mom in hystarics and asked her what was happening or just do what he was doing now. "Dark...where are you...I can't feel you anymore." As if answering his question there was a knock on his door, staring at his door he got up and slowly opened his door.

There standing in all his beauty and glory was none other than Dark Mousy. Daisuke didn't know what to do, what to say,his heart was beating soo fast that he could barely breath , he was at lost for words, how did this happen, why was Dark standing in front of him staring at him smiling like that?! That smile melted Daisukes heart and he felt the need to kiss those soft rosely lips that smiled at him so.

"D...Dark...How..when...I don't understand..." Daisuke was cut off as Dark placed a tan finger to Dai's lips to hush him.

"Daisuke." Dark sighed in complete contentment and happiness, as he did so he gently bent down to hug the redhead. He huged Daisuke ever soo softly and gently but he also had a firm grip on the young tamer as if to not Daisuke go, go anywhere but where he was.

As Dark contiued to hold Daisuke he whispered in Daisuke's ear, "Daisuke, I've been wanting to do this for such a long time."

Daisuke's cheeks turned such a dark red. Was this really happening, was Dark really hugging him soo caringly soo loveingly? Daisuke couldn't believe this was happening, he stood there not saying anything or doing anything. He then blinked his eyes and came out of his daze.

"Dark!" Daisuke couldn't keep the feeling to hold and touch the theif in any longer and lunged at the theif that was already holding him. As Daisuke lunged at Dark tears streamed down his flusherted cheeks and flew outwards to the side as the motion of the lung forced the tears to take flight as if spreading the joy, and happiness Daisuke was feeling at this very moment.

"Daisuke...oh my god, Daisuke, I've been wanting you to call out to me like that for soo long." Dark replied in a hushed tone as he continued to hold Daisuke then he stood up straight and looked at Daisuke with a look that held both love and longing. Dark bent down and picked up Daisuke bridal style and carried him over to the door to his balcany and with one swift hand motion the door opened and Dark stepped outside with Daisuke in his arms. Daisuke just cuddles up to Dark, and gripped his shirt as if Dark would dissappear at any moment and go back into his mind and body.

Dark took a deep breath and then he grunted. Something sprouted from his back. Something soft and silky fell on Daisukes chest. Daisuke opened his eyes to look at what had fallen on his chest he saw a black feather, the wind then picked up and blew the feather away. Daisuke looked up at Dark and saw the most gorgous thing in all his life, Dark stood tall and with two black wings spread out, as if ready to take flight in the stary filled night sky.

"Dark..." Daisuke said his name as if wanting to ask him what he was planning on doing, it was odvisous that Dark planned on taking off from the balcony but Daisuke was just soo caught up in the moment that he didn't realize it til Dark took a large leap over the side of the railing and took flight, letting the wind take him up and up into the sky that was lit up not only by the heavenly stars but by the magic of the moon.

"Ahhh! Dark!" Daisuke screamed and held onto Dark for dear life. Flying with his own wings was one thing but flying in someone's arms why they were the one flying was a totally different story.

Dark just chuckled and looked down at Daisuke "Daisuke I want to take you somewhere that I think you will love." Daisuke nodded his head, that was all he could do, a lot had happened within the few mins he had been with Dark, phyiscally and not mentally. It was all so new to him but he was loving it and cherishing it so much.

A few minutes passed by as Dark flew looking ahead for the spot he told Daisuke about and then spotted it and started his decent to the spot.

Dark landed and let Daisuke down from his arms. Daisuke slipped out of Darks arms, not really wanting to leave them but did so.

Daisuke looked around him, there were trees everywhere! but then he saw a little path that looked like it lead somewhere, he looked up at the dark angel and Dark smiled at Daisuke.

"Come on, I'll show you." Dark said and took Daisuke's hand in his own to lead the way to the spot.

When they finally got there Dark lead Daisuke ahead of him but still holding his hand stopped him at a cliff that over looked the sea.

Daisuke gasped in amazement and wonder. This spot was soo amazing and beautiful. Still holding the dark angels hand he turned to Dark and said with eyes glissing with unshed tears "It's amazing dark, so amazing." Daisuke walked what little way he had to up to Dark and embrassed him in a hug. Dark bent down and embrassed Daisuke too, they both stood there holding each other. Dark lead Daisuke to a tree that was near the edge of the cliff, far enough away they wouldn't fall over but close enough to the opening so they could see the sky and sea.

Dark sat agaist the tree and gently pulled Daisuke down with him, Daisuke cuddled agaist Darks chest and then gently put his head on Darks shoulder as he sat back on Dark and looked up at the sky. They both stared up at the nightly sky and the gently moving sea. The stars were out and as bright as ever, the moon shined, as if creating a mini night light for the two boys who had, without words, confessed their love to each other, with their body and soul.

While gazing up at the heavenly sight before him Daisuke took Darks hand, squeezed it and said "Dark..." Dark squeezed Daisuke's hand already knowing what Daisuke wanted to say to him. Daisuke didn't need to tell him, with the joyful tears, and the touch that Dark knew was filled with love and longing for him, Dark knew that Daisuke loved him too, just as he loved Daisuke. They remained holding each other. As Night turned to day you could see two young men sitting agaist a tree, sleeping in each other's arms, with a peaceufl smile on their faces. To them love was love, it didn't matter that they were both men, they loved and cared for each other with everything they pocessed.

After all isn't that what love is, about accepting and loving that person with your whole body, heart and soul, no matter what.

* * *

The end! I hope you all like it :) I tried hard and I was going a mile a minute trying to get everything I had in my head out on the computer, I was soo tired after typing this up. I'm happy with it though, so I hope you all are too. If you want to leave a comment/review, you are more than welcome, contrustive critism is welcomed, but Flames are not :D Thank you and have a great day:) 


End file.
